


There's His Love

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Pepper Spray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: The door creaks open slowly, and just as the intruder’s head peeks inside, Magnus sprays. A scream sounds through the room and the intruder stumbles, nearly knocking into the bed frame.“Magnus, what the fuck! My eyes areburning!”





	There's His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Eyes

The eerie sound of footsteps out in the hallway wakes Magnus from a particularly pleasant dream and he sits up slowly, squinting into the pitch black room as his heart begins to race. No one should be able to get in here, especially at this hour. 

He slides out of bed and tiptoes over to his nightstand, pulling out a can of pepper spray and clutching it in his hand. He makes sure the nozzle is facing away from him, then stands beside the door and waits, pressing his lips together as the footsteps come closer. 

The door creaks open slowly, and just as the intruder’s head peeks inside, Magnus sprays. A scream sounds through the room and the intruder stumbles, nearly knocking into the bed frame.

“Magnus, what the fuck! My eyes are  _burning_!” 

Magnus freezes as he registers whose voice it is and he quickly flicks on the lights. He claps a hand over his mouth when he sees Alec standing in the middle of the room, his hands covering his eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus breathes out, rushing over and grabbing Alec’s shoulders. “Come on, I’ll lead you to the bathroom.” 

He rubs at Alec’s back soothingly as he painstakingly flushes his eyes with water, repeating apologies over and over again until Alec finally straightens up and turns the sink off. 

“That really wasn’t the greeting I was expecting,” Alec says, his voice gravelly, and Magnus nearly tears up when he sees how red his boyfriend’s eyes are. 

“I didn’t think you’d be home until tomorrow afternoon,” Magnus says, gently pressing a hand to Alec’s cheek. “Is the irritation still bad? Do you want me to call Catarina? I can get her over here in-”

“Magnus, it’s fine,” Alec says, offering him an equally fond and amused grin. “I’ve been attacked by much worse than pepper spray. Can I ask why you even had it, though?”

Magnus sighs and takes his hand, leading him back into the bedroom. He pushes at the jacket on Alec’s shoulders, earning a quiet laugh, and he manages a halfhearted grin of his own. 

“You were away and I don’t have my magic at my disposal anymore. I suppose I just needed something that made me feel secure.” 

He tugs at Alec’s shirt and Alec lifts his arms so that he can pull it over his head. His hands find Alec’s chest, sliding across warm skin and soft hair, and Alec presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Then we’re going to have to get you another bottle, aren’t we?” he says, and Magnus wraps his arms around his neck, his smile growing. 

“I don’t know,” he laughs, “next time I might accidentally use it on someone who is less forgiving.” 

Alec’s bottom lip juts out as his thinks this over, then he grins crookedly, his still-red eyes lighting up with mischief. “I’ll give you $100 bucks if you spray Jace next time we see him.” 

Magnus shakes his head and kisses Alec briefly, unable to stop himself from beaming at his enthusiasm. 

“You’re a menace, Lightwood,” he teases, pulling him closer to whisper, “but deal.” 

“And you have to get it on video,” Alec insists as he turns the lights back off. He crawls into bed after Magnus, tangling their legs together, and Magnus sighs contentedly. 

“That’s your job,” Magnus argues. “I’ll be doing the spraying, so you have to do the recording.”

“Right,” Alec yawns, slinging his arm around Magnus’ waist as his eyes fall shut. “Let’s come up with an actual plan tomorrow.” 

Magnus smiles and gently smooths a thumb across Alec’s cheek, wishing he could use his magic to get rid of the evidence of his mistake. It isn’t the first time he’s longed for what he once had and it won’t be the last, but at least Alec helps him forget. 

“Alexander?” he whispers, and his boyfriend cracks an eye open in response. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

Alec smiles and pulls him closer. 

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really crack myself the fuck up, y'all. I was trying to think of a title for this fic and I was listening to the piano version of Where's My Love and I thought of how Magnus was home alone but then Alec appeared and I was like "HAHA THERE'S HIS LOVE" and now here we are. Why am I this way?


End file.
